


【授权翻译】Hold Me,Thrill Me 原作者By Neliore

by Cwindy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ASoIaF Kink Meme, Anal Fingering, Come Eating, Humiliation, I am so sorry, M/M, Poor Theon, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cwindy/pseuds/Cwindy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>拉姆齐对他的小宠物做过很多事情，不过他某天发现自己真正青睐的是对方的前列腺。于是他们间微妙的关系发生了很大变化。<br/>自那以后，拉姆齐便对于席恩脆弱又充满魔力的那一点疯狂地痴迷。拉姆齐让他高潮或是羞辱他，为了让席恩明白自己在他面前应自知的低下身份。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】Hold Me,Thrill Me 原作者By Neliore

**Author's Note:**

> 授权翻译，原作者是可爱的Neliore。  
> 原文链接：http://archiveofourown.org/works/4705085

席恩被门锁的咔嗒声惊醒。他抬起脑袋，在黑暗里眨眨眼睛。他需要水，干燥的嘴唇让他很不舒服。而脚步声于他渐渐清晰，他尝试去辨认出黑暗中的轮廓。 那人长得好像挺高，肩膀宽阔。又或是长得精瘦，似乎还手握长鞭？那一刻他更希望是后者。但是这个希望毫无价值，他已经知道那大概是谁了。

当火把上焰火闪烁，长长的影子被映在地板上时，他把希望二字在心里彻底抹去了。如果那个影子看起来又高又壮，如果他是那个愿意别人叫他达蒙的人……但是不是。他上一次见到达蒙至今已经有几天了，甚至可能是几个星期。

人影靠近了，席恩盯着地板。

“噢，我的小宠物，你就是这样来欢迎我的吗？”人影问他，舌尖发出啧啧的声音。  
席恩缓慢地抬起头，眯着眼睛。可能是因为这是他第一次注意到并且确定影子的主人就是他，但是那双眼睛里充满着极度痛苦与不安。就算微红的火光本该带来温暖，那一刻在他的眼里仍尽显冰冷并且毫无生机。

“我不是你的宠物。”他声音里的格外冷静都把自己惊到了。

拉姆齐笑了，他近得席恩都能够闻到他身上的味道。他鼻尖呼出的冰冷气体让席恩的皮肤感到痒痒的，他颤栗着，起了鸡皮疙瘩。

“你……是一只狗狗。”拉姆齐讲得很慢，这让他显得似乎在对自己所说产生不确定的想法，那句话里甚至还含着暧昧。席恩因清楚感受到对方话里的犹豫而沾沾自喜。可是那人接着便补充说道：“但是我让你变成了我的小宠物，不过你……你却表现得像是个没有感激之心的婊子。”

“操你的。”

猛的一巴掌没有真正伤到席恩，但他很虚弱——饿且精疲力竭。他的脑袋颤抖着，舌尖尝到自己拥有金属锈味的血。但他仍努力拼凑出一个微笑，哪怕对方正紧紧钳住自己的下巴，手指狠狠陷进他的皮肤。他的大部分牙齿在之前的惩罚中被打碎，口腔包裹住剩下的尖牙齿挤着嘴，而席恩的眼睛里则不可抑制地噙满泪水。

拉姆齐低语：“不服从主人命令的狗狗活该没打。但是，嘘，别出声，好极了。你真是有个有活力的模范婊子。”

席恩眨了下眼睛，泪水顺着脸颊滑落下来，正好滴在拉姆齐的手指上。那个可怖残忍的混蛋笑了，歪着头，放开了席恩的下巴。他舔了下那只手指上的泪水。

“我知道我的小贱货想要什么。”拉姆齐开口道。他把席恩的手腕从巨大木质十字型架上的绑带中解脱了。

席恩的手臂不自然地舒展，疼。自从拉姆齐帮他解开绑带的那一刻起，他便感到自己所有的血似乎都开始从手臂上的伤口向外流干，他甚至支撑不起自己的体重。席恩四肢无力，如果不是拉姆齐先抓住了他，他大概已经摔在地上。但是席恩就是讨厌他碰自己的触感。

拉姆齐把椅子拖到十字型架旁边坐下来，正好碰到席恩的膝盖。席恩张开的腿仍然被绑在架子上。他闭上眼睛，诅咒人生。他没有反抗的力气，甚至连尝试去讲鄙视对方的话反击都做不到。他大概能知道他的身体接下来要忍受什么，他虚弱得根本动不了，只能咬紧牙关。

拉姆齐深情地轻拍他的臀部。比起他先前对席恩做过的那些事情，说是深情没有不妥。但是席恩奇怪地发现自己想要的一顿打，总之殴打或者踢他，能让他的身体流血或者留有淤青的都行。那些可比这个所谓友好的往他屁股上的轻轻一拍好，至少他还能觉得自己仍留有尊严。拉姆齐甚至温柔地摩擦他的大腿。他觉得很不舒服。

拉姆齐扯了扯充当席恩裤子的破船布，突然猛地拽到对方的膝盖位置。席恩吸吸鼻子，羞耻感遍布他的身体，他竭力不想使眼泪再次落下。可当拉姆齐用手摩擦他的屁股，那个紧致的小洞时，席恩想恳求他杀了自己。

“哈，”拉姆齐低语，“我要让我听话的小宠物射出来。”

他用手指在席恩的屁眼进进出出，席恩紧张得倒吸一口气。

“嘘，小狗狗，放松点，我才不会伤害你。”席恩听出他语气里的虚情假意。

事实上，席恩希望拉姆齐不要伤害他。他宁可被强奸。虽然他恨拉姆齐所做的每件事，但跪在地上，在一次又一次撕裂的疼痛里失去知觉地流血——每一次坠身地狱都比现在好。至少他觉得那样更有尊严。他被虐待，却仍能遵命于内心的本能去挣扎反抗，而不是在拉姆齐手指的套弄下，仅存的理智都消失殆尽。

拉姆齐加重了手指的力道。

“我的好宠物，让我贯穿你。”拉姆齐说，声音甜腻得恶心。他将另一只手指伸入。“我对我的漂亮婊子可真是始终宠爱有加。”

拉姆齐第一次也是最后一次真正对席恩残忍的时候实际上是让另外三个男人和他一起操。那也是他第一次被男人们玩弄得像个妓女。是什么激发了他残酷的温柔，他不知道。他只清楚自己越绝望，拉姆齐就会越高兴。拉姆齐喜欢后入他。每一次拉姆齐狠狠地伸入他，用手捶打自己的骨头，他都会将嘴唇咬得溢出和他苍白皮肤极不搭调的血，为了忍住发出痛苦的尖叫。但拉姆齐一时觉得好玩，想看看他的婊子被他操时的隐忍的皱眉，所以打算正面把他操烂。他那双脏冰的眼睛让席恩脊背发凉。

拉姆齐操到了他兴奋的点，他大声的抽噎可不在对方的期待范围之内。拉姆齐对准那里就是狠狠地撞击。席恩害怕地射了出来，拉姆齐的脸上绽放出一个可怖的微笑。他觉得席恩就像个剥皮人，和他一样，恐惧之下是无法完全隐藏的愉悦。席恩被这个笑吓到了，为什么拉姆齐会这么开心，他又会对他做些什么？他花了有一会儿考虑对方究竟看到了什么。

拉姆齐温柔地抚摸他的脸，看着他惊讶的表情笑着，转而又像狗一样喘着气狂喜。席恩的身体因极度挫败与羞耻不可抑止地颤抖。

自那之后，拉姆齐对席恩更加变态地宠爱。正面操他可没那么简单。很快拉姆齐就掌握了能让席恩眼泪止不住地流、身体一次又一次向本能屈服的方法，他让席恩跨坐在自己的膝盖上，在对方软软的内壁里划小圈，找到他那脆弱一处。

哈！他把席恩操到爽、操到哭，他从未感到如此开心过。席恩却因拉姆齐在自己内壁探索的手指引起身体的反常反应而羞愧难当。他坐在拉姆齐的膝盖上，臀部任由对方蹂躏，小穴却渴望对方的深入。拉姆齐好像有永远用不完的力气，让他难为情又忍不住地射出精液。甜腻的呻吟里夹杂着抽抽噎噎的哭声，他反抗、反抗，最终以身体愉悦的缘由将自己的理智狠狠地抛开。  
而现在，席恩的眼睛痛苦地溢出无声的泪水。他将对拉姆齐的恨千百倍的砸在了自己的身上。拉姆齐的笑容挂在脸上，丑陋的硬物仍在他的体内，缓慢动着享受温存不忍离开。折磨带来的羞耻令他难以呼吸。

拉姆齐伸入了第一根手指，时间恍若静止，他就是不愿动。席恩的身体因外物进入依旧很敏感。拉姆齐稍微弯曲了手指，轻轻地搅动着圈，席恩并不感到那么疼了，但仍非常难受。

拉姆齐抽出手指。“很好。”他在席恩耳边说，腻人悠长而恶心。他继续扩张席恩的后穴。

拉姆齐拍拍席恩的臀部，变化莫测挪动的手指被席恩的小穴啜着。他舔舐手指，吐了口水再次深入，蹂躏后穴温暖的褶皱。席恩不情愿地抽搐身体想要逃脱，可对方强有力的手臂束缚住了席恩的腰。他身子一震，奇妙的触感让他明白——那是拉姆齐的第二根手指。

席恩咬紧牙关，两只手指的伸入让他感到疼痛，他恨不得这种疼痛感能够吞没其他情感……一切能令他感到可怕愉悦的。可正当他拼命追索那一小丝触感时，它已悄然离去。肉穴狠狠地绞紧收缩，却并不影响到拉姆齐的动作相反则引来了对方的狂笑。

当席恩的后穴足够放松时。拉姆齐的手指缓缓弯曲，胡乱地抽出伸进。他的手指循着软骨逐圈深入。席恩虚弱着发出轻微的呜咽。他想要肉体上无论对方多么怠慢之下追打的痛苦，而不是这种陌生恼人的兴奋。多么可恶而羞耻。席恩难耐地蹭着，收紧小穴，拉姆齐的手指更加被其深切温暖得包裹。

席恩屡试屡败。赶紧结束这一切是他唯一的期望。但拉姆齐就是有这个耐心。那个私生子舒服地坐在椅子上，席恩趴在他的膝盖。拉姆齐也许将一生的耐心都投射在这残酷又温柔的动作上，毕竟他喜欢席恩漂亮紧致的小穴嘛。

拉姆齐知道席恩脆弱的那一点，但他只会在其周围轻轻地挑弄抚摸。很快席恩便无法自己，他甚至连眼泪也流不出来。他扭动着腰，拉姆齐高兴极了。

“哈，我的小母狗真是诱人。”他称赞道，“动啊，让我知道你有多喜欢我这么干你。”

席恩咬紧牙关，避免哽咽出声。他想抗拒，想反驳，但一切都是徒劳——他早已屈从于本能。拉姆齐突然轻轻晃动自己的手指，狠狠地戳着那兴奋点，席恩扭动着臀，拉动对方在体内的手指快速进出。他被操得爽死了。”

“真热情呵。”拉姆齐嘲弄他。“要尝尝我拳头伸进去的味道吗？”

席恩神经紧绷。他知道拉姆齐恶毒又残暴。席恩对他会做的事一无所知，只清楚自己阻止不了对方。他期待痛苦，却因拉姆齐冰冷手指带来的欢愉而沉沦。他就是喜欢用手指挑逗婊子。愉悦与羞耻在席恩脑海交缠。他想让席恩彻底明白自己所处的低下位置，强迫他为自己摒弃仅存的理智。

席恩抽抽鼻子，眼泪止不住地流。

“嘘，小狗狗。”拉姆齐摩挲席恩的肩膀。“别出声，我知道你渴望什么。你渴望我的老二。你的小穴渴望为我流出甜蜜的浊液。但是你得学会忍耐。好狗就知道等待。”

拉姆齐的第三根手指。他折手腕稍加用力地抽动。席恩忍不住呻吟出声。

拉姆齐笑起来。“哈，你学会了。小母狗，叫啊，叫得更大声一点。你的主人在等呢。”

席恩咬住自己的下唇，一只手抓住椅子腿，另一只手本想抵住拉姆齐的硬物，却只是无力地近乎挑逗地放在他的裆部。一切都无济于事。拉姆齐用手指对准那一点，缓慢而克制有规律地碰弄。

拉姆齐的手指狠狠摩挲着席恩那最易燃起情欲的大腿内侧时，席恩口中的抽噎无法自止地成了屈从的呻吟和呜咽。

如果拉姆齐继续简单动动他的手指，那么至少很快他就能回到狗窝里去。但他停下来抽出手指。席恩的臀部因此难耐地空虚瘙痒。他恨死自己了。这时候他只好坚忍地保持沉默。但拉姆齐有着厚茧的手再次掰开他的臀，冰冷的空气渗进股缝。席恩感觉不太舒服……拉姆齐舔舐他的后穴，蹭着周围的敏感皮肤……荒谬的不适感。拉姆齐做的所有事都以常人难以置信的方式侮辱席恩的人格。他给席恩痛苦，一切可怖的时光，还有性的愉悦。席恩轻松地被自我打败。他控制不住自己沸腾的情绪，因为拉姆齐手指对臀的揉捏而局促不安。

“如果你能看到你自己。”拉姆齐的声音里是掩盖不住的变态兴奋，“如果你能像我一样看见此时的你自己。我记得你们那里称呼自己为铁种。”拉姆齐在最后二字上加重语调，听起来更甚咆哮。“海怪。优秀的劫掠者。”

席恩绝望地扭动着污泥下白皙的腰，拉姆齐对于他的徒劳报以大声的嘲笑。拉姆齐再度狠狠掰弄席恩的臀部，他可没有慈悲这种东西，手指好似陷进席恩的肉里。席恩知道人不可能徒手把另一人的身体撕裂，但他害怕拉姆齐会这么做。

“你是个婊子。仅此而已。”拉姆齐蔑视地说着，唾沫飞溅。“你曾宣传自己是个王子。”他的狂笑在冰冷石室里久久回荡。“但你不是王子。你是骚母狗，属于我的小贱货。”  
席恩发出低声的呜咽。他的泪水比肌肤温暖，湿湿的脸上乱糟糟的。

“巴隆•葛雷乔伊唯一在世的儿子与继承人！”拉姆齐傲慢地惊呼里含着嘲讽。“不知令尊看见你会是个什么反应。我猜他会为你那被我填满的漂亮小穴而啜泣。”

席恩闭上眼睛，身体因抽噎而颤抖。可拉姆齐却突然在这时候出其不意地松开手，温柔地轻拍前者的脑袋。

“别哭啦。没关系的，好狗狗。他不在这里，你待在我身边很安全的。不要哭，你想要的我都给你。”拉姆齐咕哝着说，慢慢将手指嵌入席恩的小穴中摩挲。

席恩这次没用手抓住椅子脚，没有反抗。拉姆齐的手指强迫他感到欢愉。他屈服了。席恩尊严的脸皮被自己扒了，他本来以为他的灵魂里还能留着点高傲的。当拉姆齐的手指旋着圈，一次又一次按压他的兴奋点时，他只能软弱地坐在他的膝盖上。操他妈的爽。

拉姆齐仍对他耳语些下流残忍的话来抚慰他。可席恩不想听也不需要。破碎的话语冲塌了他的防线。拉姆齐温柔地侵犯他时，他柔弱地扭动、呻吟、啜泣。

手指的抽插让他感觉真的很好。席恩坐在拉姆齐的腿上，羞耻地渴望对方手指的侵入。拉姆齐看起来很喜欢席恩臀部的小动作。他像个小丑一样亲昵地咯咯笑起来，抽出整只手指继而猛地嵌进。几次下来，席恩更加抽抽搭搭地哭泣。拉姆齐快速地动作手指，加重力道。

“好婊子。”他表扬席恩，“哈，叫啊，快点。让主人听听被操爽了王子的浪叫。”

席恩恨自己。但他的嘴间还是漏出了甜腻的呻吟。他的胯部顶住拉姆齐的坚硬，小穴被对方残忍地挑弄。拉姆齐不断夸他，夸他是条好狗。而他的手指每一次都顶到更深。直到席恩终于恸哭，声音却细腻悠长夹杂着悲伤。他的小穴紧紧夹住拉姆齐的手指。

拉姆齐没有抽出手指，他在等待席恩冷静下来。席恩喘息着，自我厌恶着达到了高潮。尽管他知道这并非自愿，他没有选择的权力，他什么也做不了。他感觉自己真成了婊子。

拉姆齐猛地抓住他的头发。席恩本来趴在拉姆齐的腿上，现在一下直起了身子。席恩畏缩地看向那双冰冷的眼睛，那双宛若死者的眼睛，那双满含胁迫笑意的眼睛。

“狗狗，我看见你就想吐。”拉姆齐告诉他。

席恩看见拉姆齐裤子上的白浊。他开始本能害怕拉姆齐会强加以其身的惩罚。可转瞬他又开始渴望鞭打，他看着那团白浊，看着他被击溃的证据，觉得自己应得到一次最疼痛残忍的惩罚。  
他应该明白的，他早该明白的，拉姆齐应该是怎样的人。于是拉姆齐就把粘稠的精液轻轻地涂抹在席恩的脸上。

席恩看着他，绷紧下巴。拉姆齐转动眼珠，笑了。他想把手指放进席恩的嘴里。席恩茫然、眩晕又虚弱，可他不愿意张开嘴，不愿意让拉姆齐正中下怀。

“婊子，你给我张嘴。不然我就把恐怖堡的人都叫来，当着他们的面把你操到射。你不会喜欢的吧，对不对？”

席恩温顺地张开嘴，不敢直视拉姆齐的眼睛。他第一次把手伸进席恩的嘴里让他含住。之后的每一次他都只沾一点白浊放在席恩嘴边，直到他凑近舔尽。

拉姆齐把他系回十字架，席恩闭紧嘴，防备又心不在焉地盯着他。他以为自己会哭，但是哭不出来。他的眼泪也许流尽滴落在拉姆齐的手指上，他感到身体像团粗糙的纸。但拉姆齐离开前仍把椅子拽到十字架的右边，席恩的右边。火焰燃烧，那是石室唯一闪烁的微弱之光。席恩闭上眼睛，不愿去看，努力让自己睡着。

几个小时后他终于醒来。火焰仍然冰冷地摇曳，椅子仍然在他右边。席恩扭头看向他处，不可抑止地哭泣起来。


End file.
